father giottoprimo
by CUte27
Summary: Grown up tsuna was transported to the past because of the malfunctioning bazooka from the lazy brat,Lambo. But how can tsuna get back to the future if he looks like an 5 year old child. Worst primo as his second father? Cool tsuna and fatherly giotto.
1. Chapter 1

c **h.1 Big tsuna,to small tsuna?**

 **Summary:Grown up tsuna was transported to the past because of the malfunctioning bazooka from the lazy brat, lambo.**

 **But how can tsuna get back to the past if he looks like an innocent 5 yr. old child and worst giotto as his father?**

 **Cool tsuna and fatherly giotto.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own khr.**

 **I reeeeeally hope you enjoy**

It's such a peaceful day in the mansion of vongola when...

"LAMBO, GET MY GLOVES BACK THIS INSTANT." ordered tsuna with a dark aura spreading from him. But the cow was just running away with his tongue sticking out. **(CUte27: Tsuna in this story is a cool and smart tsuna also he just wear his earphones, contacts,box weapon and gloves. I didn't include the pills because I don't want tsuna to run out of it.^-^)**

"No, unless you give me candies." lambo shouted back.

"Fine, After you give my gloves back." said tsuna running towards lambo.

But before lambo could say a thing he tripped the gloves flew and with tsuna's athletic skills he caught it. The bazooka came out of lambo's head and flew towards tsuna.

Tsuna tried to dodge the bazooka but his intuition says not to.

There's a loud explosive at the mansion. The office of tsuna was covered with pink smoke. Gokudera was first to barge on the door of tsuna's office.

"JUDAIME" shouted gokudera but tsuna was nowhere to be found.

 ** _(With tsuna)-tsuna's P.O.V_**

My eyes fluttered open. When I sat up I notice that I was no longer at the mansion but at the forest. My eyes widen in shock when I saw that my hands and body is like a five year old. My clothes are big but at least it's not big enough to fall from my shoulders.

I checked If my gloves and the other things are still in my clothes. Lucky it's in my pocket.

I saw a bush moving. I didn't put my gloves instead I put a fighting stance. ready to fight

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Tsuna,Adopted?**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Khr.**

 **Hope you enjoy.^-^**

 ** _Tsuna's P.O.V_**

When the bush was still moving. I was in still fighting my stance then the bush revealed a blond hair with orange eyes, It was Giotto De Vongola, My ancestor. Then he spoke.

"What are you doing in such dangerous place little boy?" asked my blond ancestor.'Is this the past?' I taught

"U-um I was lost and don't know where to go" i said.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They're aren't alive" _'yet'_ Tsuna stated calmly but taught the last word.

"I'm Tsunayoshi sawada but you can call me Tsuna if you want." I said while giving him a hand to shake. I didn't notice that I was acting in my boss mode when I have meetings from the other mafia families but I notice the the shock face of Primo but accepted my hand to shake.

"I'm Giotto De Vongola"

"Oi, Primo where are you" stated the man to the other side of the bush.

"I'm here,G" said Primo. 'Wait, did he said G?' The busg again moved and revealed the red head storm guardian. He looked at me closely.

"Primo, Is that your son? WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" shouted G. Primo looked at me if was crying. I just pretend because I don't want them to suspect me.

I pouted cutely,my eyes have tears threatened to fall and I use some hiccup noise.

"G, that's not the right to treat a child" Primo glared at the red head. He scooped me with his arms and said some soothing words to me. That's when I stop.

G didn't said anything. We went to the Vongola mansion. The mansion was quite classic compared to our modern mansion. We went to the bedroom of Primo.

They looked at me. I just tilted my head at confusion G seems to blush a little and Primo just smiled.

"G,Please inform our fast and professional maids to make clothes for Tsuna." ordered Primo. After G was out of the room Primo looked at me he smiled and step forward. I stepped back because my intuition kicked in.

"Wait, You don't mean you were going to dressed me aren't you?" I said.

"Your only child. You can't dress yourself" He said stepping forward. I step back.

"I can dress myself properly" I and looked at me and just sigh in defeat. There was a knock on the door and revealed the storm guardian with a clothes in his hands well that was fast. When I looked at the clothes I widened in shock. It's the same as Primo but it's all white like mine in the future but a small version.

 _ **Giotto's P.O.V**_

I was shocked that the clothes are like mine but it's color white. It's so white if Tsuna run's and plays they might get dirty. But Tsuna looks like he's not the type to play.

"G,Please explain"

"This is what happened.."G said

 _ **Flashback:**_

G opened the door and revealed the professional maids.

The maids looked at G waiting for orders.

"I need you to make a 5 year old clothes" said G.

"For Who, Mister G? " asked the maid.

"The look-alike of Primo" said G.

"Oh, My he has a son. I want to see what he looks like when I make clothes like the master" said the maid. All the maids nodded and make clothes. G just sweat drop but let it anyway.

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 Loving father, cool son.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own khr**

 **Hooooope you enjoy ^-^**

 ** _Giotto's P.O.V_**

I know that G wants to see Tsuna in those clothes. I notice Tsuna sweat drop too. He pick up the clothes and went to the bathroom. G and I waited for him to come out. Then we heard a soft click from the room where Tsuna went. The door opened and revealed the fully dressed tsuna. When he came out he just like me he's eyes are serious even his eyes are cute and big.

He looked at me and then he blink a few time and his eyes turned doe again.

"Prim-"

"Papa, call me papa" I cut him off. He blink a few times to me then smiled it made my heart warm.

"Okay, Papa" he said.

We went to the dining room. All my guardians where already there. They stared at Tsuna. But Tsuna has no emotion. then he smiled brightly and spoke.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna. Is that alright?" Tsuna said. All I mean all smiled back even Alaude and Deamon.

Then Alaude spoke.

"Kid, fight me" Alaude said. I was shocked on what he said but before I object Tsuna spoke.

"Okay sir, Later we will play" he said while smiling. he don't know what fight meant. Before I said a thing someone cut me off, It's Daemon.

"Oya, let me join too." he said.

"Okay" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna, you don't know what fight is." I said. Tsuna put a finger to his lips and tilted his head that made him look cute.

"Don't worry papa. My friends are like that. We train to defend ourselves. And please I will explain it later after dinner" He said with a pout. I just nodded.

"Hahaha, This kid is unique" said my rain guradian, Asari.

"I Agree to the EXTREMME" Knuckle shouted. I covered Tsuna's ears.

"Sir, You don't have to shout. Maybe tomorrow your voice will be gone. You can shout after three days so you can have energy to shout and train, ne" said Tsuna. This boy always making me surprise.

"Hm, I'll do it" surprisingly knuckle obeyed and didn't shout.

"How can a brat like you made Knuckle obey not to shout." said G with irritation in his voice.

Tsuna wink and spoke.

"You have to know who the stranger was before you judge him. Example like a book don't judge by it's cover. Read the contents so you will know If it's interesting or not" he said. G blush because Tsuna is right. I notice Alaude smirk.

Then our chief came in with lots of food. He serve us food. Tsuna looked at his plate.

"A face?" he said while tilting his head the maids where hiding and cooing at Tsuna. I was confused when Tsuna said face. I looked at his plate and saw a happy face at his food.

I give him a questioning look. He just sigh. He started to eat.

"Tsuna, you don't eat happy face food?" I asked. I'm a little lonely. Tsuna seems to notice this and shook his head.

"I was more capable of normal foods with no faces nor shapes." He said twirling his fork. He looks handsome there even though his a 5 year old.

I heard all the maids where shouting cute. Then Alaude snap and glared at the maids which made them go out of the dining room.

"Wait" shouted Tsuna which startled all the maids and us. Tsuna smiled handsomely at the maids which made others faint and have nosebleeds.

"Thank you for the happy face. That makes ma happy. But I prefer no face it might be a trouble that makes me guilty." he said pouting. All the maids nodded and run out. I must protect Tsuna from rapist. Wait why am I like a father to him. we are not blood related but we do look alike that's it I'm going to adopt him. While we are eating quietly I notice how Tsuna eat he didn't made a single drop of stain in his mouth nor clothes. He's eating like a noble.

"Tsuna, are your parents noble?" I ask tsuna stopped eating. And look at me.

"No, I'm the one who made myself noble. But without my parents I can't handle it. After my parents where gone I can't concentrate to my work then I while I was wandering to clear my head I was lost that's when you find me" He said. I notice the sad voice of him. This 5 year old acts an adult but he still need a parent.

"I don't care about my business. My relatives can have them. They don't need me. They needed my company" said Tsuna seriously he crossed his legs then he smirk.

"And I know my friends will protect my important things" he said.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 Popular Giotto,Popular Tsuna**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Khr ^-^**

 **eeeenjoy**

 **Tsuna's P.O.V**

"By the way Tsuna this i Knuckle" said primo pointing at Knuckles which was waving.

"This is Asari" pointing at the laughing asari.

"This is Alaude"Alaude and I stared at each other then he turned away.

"This is lampo" said man was sleeping.

"Daemon" the man doing his signature laugh.

"And G" He was scowling at me

At least I'm good at lying because of reborn's torture. By the way how are they going to fix the bazooka.

 **(With Gokudera)**

"You stupid cow. You put judaime into trouble again" scolded gokudera. Then the door opened to reveal the baby with black fedora.

"Reborn-san" said Gokudera.

"It's my plan Gokudera. Tsuna have to save the past. And only Tsuna could know how to save it. We need to wait longer If he succeed it, he can automatically get back to the past.

But if not..." reborn knows what will happen if Tsuna failed.

"Reborn-san can we tell it to Judaime?" ask Gokudera. Reborn tilted his fedora and nod.

 **(With Tsuna) Tsuna's P.O.V**

We are still in the dining room. Then the headphones in my pocked made a sound which startled everyone. I sigh reborn wants my life to be difficult. I reach my pocket and pool my headphones. I ignored the look all gave me. And I answer It.

"Reborn, Please explain of why was I here and how to get back." I said.

"JUDAIMEEE" shouted the guy in my headphones which made Primo,me and the guardians cover it's gokudera.

"Gokudera, Let me talk to reborn" I said.

"Hello not dame Tsuna" said reborn.

"Explain" I said.

"Well, You need to save the past. If you save the past you can automatically get back to the future and return to normal. But if not you will stay there and be a child" said reborn.

"What do I need to do to save the past"

"You have to find that out for 's talk later"

And the line ended. I looked at the people looking at me. I sigh.

"Looks like my cover is gone. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi from the future and also the tenth gen. vongola boss. I'm your ancestor" I said.

"But your just a kid" I smirk I don't want them to know my age yet this would be interesting.

"Yes, I'm just a forgot of what I just said a moment ago. Don't judge by it's cover."I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Hn,Then play with me" said Alaude approaching me. I dodge his cuffs.

"Your good" he said. In one blink he was gone then my intuition kick in and I dodge the attack that Alaude gave me from the back.

I put on my headphones,Gloves and contacts. I transformed into HDWM then I open my box weapon. Natsu came out and gave a loud Gao.

"So your going to fight me seriously" Alaude said And started to attack.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
